1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a software disk holder which can hold a plurality of software disk cases accommodating software disks, such as optical disks or magnetic disks, in an overlapped state or in a planar state such that the lid of each case can be opened and closed.
2. Prior Art
Compact disks (CD) such as optical disks and magnetic disks and also magnetic tapes such as cassette tapes (hereinafter referred to as software disks) are provided for sale in a state accommodated in respective exclusive cases. Also, case boxes which can store a plurality of such software disk cases are sold.
The software disk purchaser is required to obtain case boxes in correspondence to the amount of required storage of software disks and to collect the disks in such boxes.
Such case boxes can accommodate a plurality of software disk cases in an arranged form. However, such case boxes lack a function of arranging individual software disks in agreement with predetermined conditions, maneuverability when carrying them and instant response when using them (i.e., removing a software disk from and replacing it in storage). Further, such case boxes impose restrictions on the amount of disks that can be accommodated.
Similar deficiencies are prone to disk books which accommodate software disks in file form.